


Eat Your Heart out Willy Wonka

by Run



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Run/pseuds/Run
Summary: "It might have been sweeter, Lup thought, to have walked together in the moonlight. Hand in hand, strolling slowly through the quiet campus, stopping only to smile at each other and look away bashfully. Sweet, but a saccharine, sticky sweet, the kind that lingered on the tongue and fingertips long after the taste had faded. The kind of sweet she never pretended to be; the kind she never craved."Directly after their performance in episode 64, Lup and Barry have a quiet moment alone. Sweetness ensues.





	Eat Your Heart out Willy Wonka

They ran.

It might have been sweeter, Lup thought, to have walked together in the moonlight. Hand in hand, strolling slowly through the quiet campus, stopping only to smile at each other and look away bashfully. Sweet, but a saccharine, sticky sweet, the kind that lingered on the tongue and fingertips long after the taste had faded. The kind of sweet she never pretended to be; the kind she never craved.

They ran. Hand in hand, laughing explosively through the dark meadows, up to the abandoned conservatory. The students, she knew, were still standing in the cave, enraptured with the ghost of her ( _their_ ) performance. It had been so good, perfect even, Lup knew that, but she barely remembered it. The last five minutes consisted of a roar of applause, the warmth of Barry’s hand and running, and that was a perfectly satisfactory memory of the evening. 

Her legs ached, all the oxygen in her body being used to sustain the smile on her face. She felt like a forest fire, ablaze and unstoppable. Like the first time she cast sparklers from her hands, an untapped well of possibilities. She chanced a glance at Barry and she-

She was falling. The cool grass came up to meet her, knocking the air out of her lungs. Lup lay sprawled on the hilltop, dazed and silent. When the world righted itself moments later, and her senses returned, she barked a laugh and covered her eyes, the over stimulation finally subsiding.

“Lup!” She felt Barry kneel beside her, his cautious (warm) hand on her shoulder. “Lup, you okay?”

Her hands flew off her face, moving to grasp the red fabric of his robe. Soft and impeccably pressed, the fabric worn thinner with the constant, needless washing's it had been through before their mission began.

“It’ll fade if you keep this up, Carebear,” Lup had warned him decades ago. “Scarlet brings out your eyes but I’d hate to see you in mauve.”

“Lup?” Barry asked quietly, snapping her out of the memory.

She looked up at him. Even in the dim light from the conservatory’s windows she could see the beads of sweat on his forehead, the steady rise and fall of shoulders as he caught his breath, the soft worry lines around his eyes, magnified ever so slightly by his glasses.

Gravity now on her side, she pulled him down insistently. Barry gave a quiet yelp but he followed without protest. She felt his arms wrap under and around her, cradling her waist and back as he lay down in the grass. They moved together, turning until she was on top of him, their lips never parting.

“You kiss the way you talk,” she said against his mouth, eyes still closed.

Barry chuckled under her. “I kiss like a nerd? Fantastic.”

Lup laughed again, quieter this time, pulling back to watch his expression. “Yeah,” she said. “You kiss like a nerd.” She curved a finger along his cheek, behind his ear, her palm pressed flush against skin. “Steady. Cautious.”

She quirked a brazen eyebrow. “Knowledgeable.”

Something reverberated in Barry’s chest as he turned his head to kiss Lup’s palm, and the veins on the inside of her wrist, and the downy skin of her forearm, and up and up until he was sitting straight backed with Lup balanced in the apex of his arms.

“You were incredible, Lup,” he murmured into her neck. “You _are_ incredible, but tonight-“

“Hardly a solo performance bubbaleh,” she sighed. She didn’t say ‘I couldn’t have done it without you’ because she knew in the very fiber of her being that yes, she could have, and it would have been masterful and magnificent and heartbreaking but it wouldn’t have been right.

This was right. _They_ were right.

“I got you something,” she said and she swore she felt him smile against her skin. She untangled herself from his arms enough to reach into her robe. “Close your eyes,” she told him and Barry obliged, grinning all the while.

The curled parchment crinkled in Lup’s hands. It wasn’t long, barely a few pages, but it felt heavy with all the excitements contained in that moment.  “Your hand, Carebear,” she requested and Barry extended his open palm dutifully. She gave him the scroll and sat back, hands clasped together, waiting.  

Barry opened his eyes, immediately baffled. He adjusted his glasses and untied the small red ribbon holding the papers together. Without looking away from the parchment, he tucked the ribbon into the pocket of his robe and seeing that made Lup’s heart do something unspeakable.  

“The sheet music?” He asked, finally looking at her again. “You made a copy of the song- our song?”

Lup shrugged as if this didn’t fly directly in the face their professor’s instructions. There was only supposed to be one copy of the final, complete submission. That copy was to be given to the Light and if it was accepted, it would ring throughout creation. If it was rejected, there would be no record of it.

“If we hadn’t been accepted,” Barry said, eyes cast down at the paper. “We wouldn’t have even known what this was.”

“I knew we’d get in,” Lup told him, tilting his chin up with a careful finger. “We’re that good.” She slipped her hand down to the back of his neck, her fingers rubbing the skin there gently. “What we have…is that good.”

“Lup,” Barry whispered.

“The thing is,” Lup said, leaning her forehead against Barry’s, sharing his air. “I’m something of a novice in ‘sap’ and ‘doting’ and ‘sweet nothings’ so,” she kissed him once, lightly. “You’ll have to forgive me if I come up wanting.”

Barry shook his head minutely, returning her kiss with interest. “I can’t imagine there’s anything under the suns that you don’t take to with a little practice, Lup. That you don’t make better but just…doing it.”

“Naughty boy, Carebear,” Lup said with more than a hint of suggestion. “Jumping straight to brass tacks aren’t we?”

There was a silent moment as Barry tried to process what Lup might be inferring. The look that passed over his face when the bird finally landed was enough to send Lup spilling out of his arms in a rush of snickers. Barry blushed straight down to his toes and sputtered several superfluous apologies but Lup brushed him off, standing up and offering him a hand up.

“C’mon,” she said, inclining her head towards the conservatory. “We’ve got a fancy ass building all to ourselves.”

Barry, with a mild tremor in his hand, took hers. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Lup affirmed, a familiar glint of mischief appearing the corner of her eye. “Let’s go looting!”

Barry barely had a moment to question her before Lup was dashing up the hill.


End file.
